


Ain't No Party Like A Krogan Christmas Party

by SeigePhoenix



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeigePhoenix/pseuds/SeigePhoenix
Summary: Sara Ryder hates the holidays and jumps on the chance to escape the Nexus.  If she had to hear Santa Baby one more time...





	Ain't No Party Like A Krogan Christmas Party

There was tinsel decorating the hallways of the Hyperion, mistletoe hanging in the Ops Center, and she smelled gingerbread. She couldn't see the gingerbread, but it was there. Only enhancing her craptastic mood. Sara Ryder hated the holidays. Well, the meaning of them anyway. Fun, family together time, where all problems were supposed to magically go away for one or two nights. Bullshit. There was too much to ever make peace with her family for one or two nights. Though, she had to admit it was odd to see the human custom of Christmas being celebrated alongside the other races on the Nexus. The grating music gave her a headache, and if she had to sit through one more rendition of ‘Santa Baby’ she was probably going to shoot the speakers or hack the sound system to play the most annoying song on a loop. That old song, Cotton Eye Joe held promise. The idea had merit anyway and she filed it away for later. If she could get access to the control panel and set up a rerouting subroutine to make sure no one could turn it off for a few hours… Ryder believed it would definitely stir things up in the Nexus.

“Ryder, are you going to the Nexus leadership Christmas party later?” Vetra poked her head in the small room Ryder had claimed for herself on the Hyperion. The face she pulled told Vetra her answer before the human actually spoke. The narrowed eyes and scrunched nose spoke volumes about how she felt about this. She'd received the invitation but had her own thoughts about joining the party.

“And spend a few hours kissing up to Tann? No thanks. A suntan on Eos sounds more fun.” Vetra shook her head at the Pathfinder's sarcasm, but Sara wasn't going to budge. She tilted her chair back and propped her feet on the desk. Nothing would make her move from this spot until this damn holiday was over.

“Pathfinder, there is an email from Nakmor Kesh in your terminal.” Except maybe that. Sara grumbled at the interruption but opened her computer. Her eyes read over the words, always brief from the Nexus Superintendent. The invitation had a genuine smile spreading on her lips. Kesh offered an escape alongside Drack and the other krogan. Ryder hadn't made many allies in her tenure as Pathfinder, but the krogan were considered as close to friends as she could accept. She caught a shuttle to New Tuchanka, no reason to make more paperwork with the Tempest. She'd even managed to snag a cargo shuttle, so even less people to deal with.

She watched Elaaden come into view, the scorching oranges and golds blending seamlessly against the blue sky. Endless stretches of sand that went as far as she could see, and even further. She saw the dust cloud that signaled the giant metallic architect that haunted the sands of Elaaden. Sara wondered if there would be any way to defeat it, so far it seemed to remain harmless. The blast of heat she felt even through her armor sent prickles along her skin. It certainly didn't _feel_ like Christmas, but Sara kind of preferred it that way. A short Nomad ride and she was greeted by Kesh and Drack. Along with the usual squadron of krogan that was always outside at New Tuchanka. They raised their hands in greeting before going back to their conversation.

“Hey Ryder. I heard about the party the Nexus is putting together. Figured you could use an escape. Since krogan didn't make Tann's exclusive guest list.” Kesh began as Drack interrupted with a menacing chuckle. Kesh simply let him get it out of his system before continuing. “Since krogan weren't invited, we decided to throw our own party.”

“I've heard about krogan parties.” Sara grinned as Drack slapped her shoulder. It took almost all she had to stay standing. The old man still had one of the strongest punches she'd ever felt. That bar fight in Kadara, it still made her grin to think about. Even the lecture from Kesh wasn’t able to diminish her memory of it.

“Whatever you've heard is likely true and tame compared to the actual parties.” Kesh explained as they headed further in the New Tuchanka complex. Ryder heard the cheers and rumbling from the top, and it sent anticipation buzzing along her skin. This would be how she can forget the fucking holiday and all the bullshit trappings everyone wanted to put on it.

“We made sure to have alcohol humans could handle.” Drack snickered as they headed into the cooler temps.

“I can handle rycnol.”

“Sure kid.” Drack laughed at Ryder's frown. She had guts, he had to give it to her. “Come on then. It'll go down like irradiated ground glass.” He poured her a small shot of the glowing liquid. It rolled around like molasses in the glass, tantalizingly slow. Sara accepted the glass and tossed it back.

It _burned_ as it went down. Felt like claws digging into her throat on the way and hit like a krogan's hammer when it hit her belly. She coughed but managed to barely stay upright. “I'll be damned. Good on you Ryder.” Drack laughed as the color drained from Ryder's face. He gave the human credit. She stayed standing, not many others could hold the same claim.

“Alright, alright. Now you've tested the Pathfinder. It's time to get the party started.” Morda announced amidst cheers. Sara raised her empty glass as well, then grinned as it was filled with another round. This time it was whiskey. She tossed it back like the rycnol and choked as it set the raw nerves on fire in her throat. Drack laughed again as she choked.

“It’s been one helluva time here Ryder.” Drack grinned as Morda raised her glass in a toast.

“To New Tuchanka!” The krogans raised their glasses. “To Ryder! And a new beginning for the krogan!” The krogan cheered and drank to each toast. Sara laughed and drank until her vision blurred. She played the krogan games, shot wildly with her pistol, and blissfully blacked out.

The banging in her head woke Sara in degrees. Rocks dug into her back and she sat slowly, cradling her head in her hands. She groaned as a wave of nausea washed over her. Apparently ryncol didn't agree with her after all. She paused and looked around blearily, seeing a few more bodies next to her. Drack stretched from his spot in the middle of the room.

“Sound off, who's not dead. Ryder?” Sara raised her hand even as his bellow set the hammers off in her head. “We're three short. Disappointing.”

“Three dead is disappointing?” Sara shook her head slowly. “Right. It isn't a good party until blood is spilled. Did anyone start a blood feud last night?” Drack laughed as Ryder pulled herself up off the floor. She dusted her pants off and took a fortifying breath. Her eyes looked up in surprise. Her jaw dropped as she saw the giant hole.

“Okay. I remember shooting at the old remnant ship. I remember driving around the bottomless pits. I don't remember that.” Sara waved her hand towards the giant, architect shaped hole in the upstairs.

“Well, my genius grandfather decided to shoot at the giant architect. Then you agreed. So now here we are.” Kesh chuckled as Drack grinned proudly.

“Bill the Initiative.” Morda laughed at Sara's pithy reply. The Pathfinder rubbed the back of her head and grinned. The ground rumbled beneath their feet and she was brought up short. “But first, let's get that thing away from New Tuchanka and the Initiative settlement…”

“You thinking what I'm thinking Ryder?” Drack grinned as Sara nodded.

“Get the Nomad ready.” Their laughter echoed over the sand dunes as they drew the remnant architect away from New Tuchanka with the Nomad. “Now this is a Merry Christmas!”


End file.
